I'm Your Biggest Fan
by crazyjman80
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa was your average school idol. She was apart of her school's idol group, Aqours. Under normal circumstances, having fans would be a good thing. But unfortunately her biggest fan wanted her all to himself, that means bad news for poor little Ruby Kurosawa.
1. Prolouge

**A/N. If you liked the Stephen King novel, Misery, this should be right up your demented alley.**

…

 **Day 1.**

Her eyes slowly opened. They needed a moment to adjust to the new lighting. Ruby slowly stirred awake from her latest nap. At least she hopes she was merely napping, hoping whatever just happened a moment ago was nothing more than a terrible dream brought in from watching horror movies.

Ruby couldn't see all that much of anything. Everything around her was dark, and cold. She slowly sat up. Feeling the back of her head, wondering what the actual hell that pain was. She still couldn't see much and knew something was up.

"Ow." She uttered when she felt the lump. "what's going on?" she asked herself.

She tried to get a look around, but was coming up with no real answers.

"Ow… sis…" she slowly asked. No response. "Okay… now I'm scared. Hello?!" She asked as vision began to return to her.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. It appeared to be a basement of some kind. There was a door about 10 feet away from her, and a bathroom about 3. There was a bed set up across the room, opposite side of the closed door.

The walls were concrete, same with the ceiling. The only thing lighting the whole room was a lightbulb attached to the ceiling, dangling from it like Spider-Man.

"What. What the heck?" She asked herself.

There was a constant noise of an air conditioner running to fill the otherwise empty room.

"Sis!" She cried out.

 _Where are you?_ She thought to herself. She wasn't used to being in such an environment. In fact, as far as she knows, she was still back home. But clearly something has happened and now she was in deep trouble.

She panicked as she rose to her feet. Admittedly, she was a little dizzy and had some difficulty standing up. But when she did get up, she was nearly knocked down by her own distorted sense of balance.

"Why …" she asked herself. After a few attempts, she was finally on her feet without issue. She looked around a little more thoroughly. She was definitely in a basement. No one around. Single room.

She heard a few noises at the door. She panicked and went into her default hand positioning. Upon doing so, she realized one of her hands was chained to the wall.

She returned her attention to the door, trying to fully figure out what was happening. The door made a few unlocking noises and then swung open.

"Ahhh." Ruby unintentionally screeched, cowering to the floor.

The man who came through the door was roughly 6 foot tall. Mostly upper body. Whoever this guy was, clearly he was not to be fucked with.

He wore a blank expression.

"Oh. Kurosawa-san. You're awake." he reacted with his fittingly deep voice, seeming surprised.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Ruby cowered.

The man looked confused for a second. "What? Oh! I'm sorry, I know this situation must be frightening to you." he politely apologized. "My name is Mr. Yamada. I think I might be your biggest fan Kurosawa-san."

"W...w...what?" Ruby was confused. "Then… then… then why am I here?"

"Oh… Ruby." He replied stepping closer to her. She instinctively tried to back away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her. He slowly extended a gentle hand towards her face. "I just want to be with you forever…"

His voice continued to echo through her head.

What the hell had lead up to this?


	2. Day 1

**Day 0**

Just another day in the small rural town of Uchiura. A group of girls just finishing their daily routine of workouts and warmups for their idol group, Aqours. There were 9 of them.

Chika, the hyperactive and dimwitted leader of the group lead the formation running up the hill. She was followed closely by her childhood friend, You, an excellent swimmer and potential model. Directly behind her was Riko, a transfer student from Tokyo.

In the next batch was the seniors in the school, Kanan. She was probably the most muscular and physically fit member of the group. With her was Mari, the chairman of the school, practically it's owner. Dia, the student council president, ran alongside them.

The first years were an even more interesting group. Hanamaru was the probably the most detached from society, she lived in the old temple in the city. Yoshiko was the most deranged member of the team, believing herself to be the great fallen angel.

However, none of them were the tiny Ruby. Being the most underdeveloped, physically and mentally, she stood shorter than most people are capable of comprehending, and looked like a kindergartener dressed up in a high schoolers body.

Chika slowed the group down to a light jog at the end of their run. "And break." She called to the group as everyone halted.

Most of the members simply slowed down to catch their breath, except for Hanamaru who dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"Come on Hanamaru-chan, you gotta learn how to do that Airborne Shuffle." You commented on her inability to be fit.

"I'm sorry zura." she replied.

"Maybe drink some water, it might help." Kanan told her.

She nodded as she began drinking down an entire water bottle. Ruby giggled a little at her suffering, not in a sadistic way, but in a way a friend would call another friend an idiot for no real reason.

"Come on Maru-chan. You can handle it." Ruby teased her.

Hanamaru nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine."

As the group began to cool down and rest, people on their way to lunch or work were commuting. Occasionally another person going on a beachside jog goes by, but nothing too extreme.

Chika continued to stretch out her arms and legs. "Okay girls. I think we should call it a day now. We've been running all day now."

Yoshiko chimed in her own opinion. "That's probably why Zuramaru is dying."

"Hey. I'm not dying." Hanamaru replied. She was just being a Blue Falcon, but that's another discussion altogether.

"Come on, we all know you can't keep up with us." Mari teased her.

"Of course I can zura." She argued. "I did this time around, didn't i?"

"Kinda." Dia replied.

Ruby stepped in. "I actually agree with Chika. Maybe we should call it a day. Don't want to overwork anyone." She told everyone.

"Told ya." Chika exclaimed. "So. Everyone agree, let's all go home!"

"Now you're just being lazy." Kanan told her.

You suddenly felt her stomach growling. "Actually come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry right now."

"See." Chika kept saying.

"Alright fine. We'll see you again tomorrow at school?" Riko asked her.

"Yeah." Chika said.

"Alright. You heard her. We're done for the day." Riko told everyone.

"Hurray!" Hanamaru joyfully cried.

Everyone laughed at the poor temple girl as she screamed that.

It was your average afternoon. Nothing to really speak of that was out of the ordinary. They continued to prepare for the big Love Live tournament, continued to physically prepare for the shows, and subsequently not fully prepare for them.

Nothing to suggest that today was going to be different. After everyone split ways, Dia and Ruby were the only two left walking home. No one was picking them up today, so they were left to themselves as they returned to their home.

The two walked down the sidewalk of the downtown area of Uchiura.

"Hey sis." Ruby started. "Do you think it's weird to want to kiss another girl?"

Dia groaned. "Ruby please tell me your not gonna ask me to-"

"Wait, no. I mean. Yoshiko was getting really close to Hanamaru-chan earlier. Like she really liked her…" Ruby admitted.

"Well…" Dia trailed. "I hope I never have to hear that sentence ever again."

Ruby giggled a little. "Don't worry sis. I won't tell anyone about your secret Eli shrine."

Dia got red with irritation. "Not funny Ruby. Not funny."

Ruby continued to giggle as she got flustered. "Hey. Maybe we should stop at the Kwik Trip and get a bite to eat before getting home."

Dia looked at the cheap convenience store. "Sure. Why not?" Dia replied.

"I want Chilli fries." Ruby exclaimed before Dia could say anything. "Fine. Fine."

Ruby practically skipped to the front door as Dia caught up with her. "Alright Ruby, slow down." She pulled out her wallet. "Alright. I'll get the food. You go pick out a movie from the Redbox."

Ruby nodded without much hesitation. This was the usual plan. Dia buys food, Ruby buys a movie that the two usually watch a thousand times until they wind up giving the film back. Sometimes their parents would come out and watch, other times not.

Dia went off to the store while Ruby walked over to the Redbox. She started to scroll through all the movies. They'd already seen most of them, what was there left to see.

She flipped through a couple of pages before she sighed. "Uh. Hmmm... "

"Nothing to watch?" A man behind her asked.

She jumped at the sound, startled by the sudden noise.

She flipped around trying to avoid the conversation altogether. She stuttered over every word she tried to get out. "Uuuuhhh."

"It's alright, I won't bite. I hear that Spider Man movie is alright." He told her.

Ruby slowly backed away. "I'm sorry sir."

"No. It's okay, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything." He told her.

Ruby wasn't used to talking to men, so this went about as well as it always does. Before long Dia emerged from the store, carrying bags of food and snacks. "Ruby?"

"Sis!" She immediately cowered behind Dia.

"Ruby?" Dia at first seemed confused, but looked up to see the man standing before her. "Oh. That explains it." She realized what was happening. "I apologize sir. She has a hard time dealing with men."

"I understand." He replied. Suddenly he realized something. "Hey… aren't you two from Aqours?" he asked.

"Yeah. We are actually." Dia replied.

"Yeah my daughter loves them. Especially the little redhead, Ruby." He told them.

Upon hearing she had a fan, Ruby stepped out a little.

"Maybe you could come with me to go see her?" he asked them.

"Uh no. We have to be home before 7. It's getting a little late as it is." Dia told him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up." He told them. "But it would mean the world to her if she got to meet the girls from Aqours." he told them.

"Sorry. But we have to go." Dia started pulling on her sister in the opposite direction. "Sorry." Dia told him as she began to walk off with Ruby, holding her tightly.

As the two began to put some distance between him, Dia breathed a sigh of relief. "There, situation avoided." Dia told her.

"That guy was scaring me." Ruby admitted.

"It's fine. We'll just Netflix it i guess." Dia told her.

"But what about his kid?" she asked.

"If they live in this city, odds are we'll see them again." Dia told her. "Besides we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Right." Ruby replied. "So what're we watching tonight?"

Before Dia could answer that question, she suddenly dropped to the floor. Ruby nearly tumbled to the ground with her. All the content from the bag suddenly fell out all over the floor.

"Sis." Ruby said trying to comprehend what just happened.

She turned around to find the man from before with a bat that wasn't there earlier. "I said someone wants to see you." Ruby tried to duck before the next blow came, and struck the back of her head.

She dropped and hit the floor, immediately blacking out.

…

 **Present day**

"What did you do to me?" Ruby asked ,terrified of whatever response he was going to give.

"Kurosawa-san, is it fine if I call you Ruby, you do know just how much I love you right?" He told her.

"You're crazy, I'm only 15. I'm in high school, what could you possibly want with me?" Ruby attempted to defend herself. She tried breaking free of her chains, but couldn't.

"It's no use Ruby. Those chains were meant to strap cars down to trucks. Your more likely to break your own hand than get out of them." Yamada told her. "Besides, what wouldn't I want my own loli idol."

"What did you do with my sister?" She asked.

"Left her where she was. I just wanted you." He told her plainly.

He extended his hand onto her face. She instinctively tried to back away and swat at him, but found no luck in doing so. "Don't touch me you creep."

"I'm so sorry that's what you feel. I truly don't want to hurt you. I just want to see you be perfect." He told her. "Unlike so many of your friends and fellow idols, you're pure and truly innocent. You can be molded into something perfect."

"What, what the heck is that supposed to mean?" she panicked even more.

"It means you're going to be a perfect idol for me. You're going to be a perfect idol for the world, and I'm going to help you." He tried comforting her.

"Then why did you chain me up down here?" Ruby was getting close to screaming with every touch this guy makes.

"Because if I didn't, you wouldn't have come with me. You never would've taken my lessons, you would've done what your sister told you and not what a professional did." He explained removing his hand from her face.

"No. I Won't do it." She told him. "I won't be your toy."

"Oh you won't. Ruby I know everything there is to know about you. I know your height and weight. I know you love French fries and sweet potatoes, and that you hate wasabi. I know you born on September 21, 2000. You love stitching, and hate dogs. Your best friend has been Hanamaru Kunikida since you were young." He continued. "You were born and raised in Uchiura and your favorite idol was Hanayo Koizumi from Otonokizaka. And I know you have yet to have your first period."

Ruby felt her heart drop upon hearing all of this. It dawned on her that she was not dealing with your average deranged fan, he was a full on stalker. "Stay… stay away. I don't want any part of this."

He sighed. "You know, when I was a kid, I learned to have some respect for my elders. I guess, one way or another I'll have to teach you it." He told her. "Just know I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes…" he paused.

Ruby felt the air around her suddenly get very cold as her heart practically stopped at his next sentence.

"What's the old saying…" he paused as he delivered a very crippling blow to Ruby's face, shattering her nose immediately. She fell down to the ground, dizzy and disoriented. "You need to break a few eggs to make a omelet."

Ruby's face dripped in blood, it gushed down her face faster than she could process it.

"One way or another, you will be perfect. Yes?"

Ruby head in fright. "No. I don't want to be perfect."

"Oh. But you will…" he delivered another punch. Ruby attempted to block it, but found it had no effect. It still nearly broke her arm, and before she knew it, another one. Then another one.

She sat there in a puddle of blood and tears, crying for Dia.

"So. Do we have an understanding now?" he asked her sadistically. "Or do we need to have more words?"

Ruby couldn't respond the way she wanted, but she did what she could. "No sir… no… no more words…" She replied. "I'll do it… please… no hurting me…."

"Good. I'll bring you down some chow later. For now, get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while." He said getting up. "The bathroom is there, feel free to use it and the tub as you please. Your bed is here, complete with blanket and pillow. Sleep when permitted. I even left you a notebook and pencil to write your songs in and even to use as a diary. I won't read the diary parts."

As he walked away, he turned to her one more time. "And don't get any thoughts. I can see everything you do on that camera there." He pointed to a camera on the ceiling.

Ruby looked to it and saw the little LED light shining.

"I'll be back in a bit Ruby." He told her, exiting through the door he came in.

Once he was gone, Ruby dropped into a fetal position. "Sis…. Sis…" she started to ball her eyes out. "I want to go home!" She cried. "I just want to go!" She screamed through her tears. She curled up and tried to comfort herself, but couldn't. Her school uniform was soaked in her own blood. Everything she was was removed and destroyed in about 10 seconds.

She would never be able to go back to society again. She wouldn't be the same, and she's only been here for a few minutes. She didn't even know how long she'd be here either.

As she cried herself to sleep, all she could think of was her sister. She knew damn well that she was thinking of her too. She hoped someone would find her.

She turned to the notebook sitting on the floor. She reached out and grabbed it and opened up to the first page. It was blank. She grabbed the pencil off the floor next to her and frantically started writing.

 _My name is Ruby Kurosawa. I've been kidnapped and being held hostage by some crazy psychopath. I don't know where I am, or what I can do now. All I know is that he knows everything about me, and I know nothing of him. I need help. If anyone reads this. I need help now._

 **A/N welcome to her first day in hell. Many more are to come.**


	3. Day 5

**Day 5**

 _I'm hungry… I'm so hungry. He's barely feed me done I've gotten here. All I have to eat these past free days was a couple of cabs of soup, I'm grateful they were at least warm, but I've never been this hungry before. He's threatening to take away my food if I can't write a song. He also wants me to make a dress, and a dance. How?_

 _I hope my sister knows where I am by now. Someone has to know. Someone should know. I hope someone knows where I am._

 _Oh god. What if I'm in here for the rest of my life? What if I wind up like the girls who are kidnapped and never seen again? Mom, I hope someone gets here soon. If I wind up like them I might ju_

She dropped the book while she was in the middle of her sentence. The sound of the metal door opening scared the shit outta the poor Kurosawa. She tried to hide it under her pillow before he could come in. As the door opened, she scrambled to her feet as best as she could with chains holding her down.

As Yamada made his way into Ruby's little basement dwelling, he looked less than pleased by what he was finding.

"Ruby honey. What's going on. Trying to hide something from me?" he asked.

"No sir. I'm not." She quickly responded.

He walked over to her, she panicked and backed into the wall. "Ruby please. Hand me the book."

She tried desperately to escape the current situation at hand. "What? What i… uh?" Ruby tried lying, or at least coming up with something.

"Ruby I told you awhile ago I wanted to hear you make a song. I want to see the progress you've made." He told her.

Ruby started to cry. "I… I didn't…" He bent down and grabbed the notebook. Ruby tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful. As he flipped through the book, his face seemed less and less satisfied. In fact it grew more into anger than anything else.

Ruby, realizing how screwed she was, tried to talk to him. "Sir, please. I can't do anything down here. I can't write, or come up with lyrics or-"

Smack.

Ruby hadn't been able to finish her sentence before she took a hand to her face. She practically spun around as she fell back into the wall again.

"Ruby. What the fuck is this?" he asked calmly. "I told you to write lyrics for a song. Not to write an Anne Frank diary." He told her, closing the book and tossing it onto the floor.

"I'm… I'm … sorry." she whimpered out.

"No Ruby, sorry won't cut it. You have to do what I told you to." He told her. "If I have to tell you that again, you're gonna have more than a little mark on your face."

Ruby cowered her face into a ball with the rest of her body. "Please stop." She pleaded, trying her best to block any incoming attacks she might face.

For a few terrifying moments, there was absolute silence. Nothing but the sound of her own intense breathing, and fearful shivering. Then. "Fine. I won't hit you anymore today."

Ruby slowly came out of the ball, poking her face out to see what was going on. He was genuinely not going hit her?

"But that unfortunately means you're going to have to go hungry until you make some lyrics." He said as he made his way to the door.

"What? NO." She already was hungry as hell, haven't had a good meal since she was kidnapped almost a week earlier. Now she was being told she wasn't going to eat until he was satisfied with her work.

"Now Ruby. These are the consequences of not doing your work." He told her. "You don't want to be physically punished for what you've done, then I'll have to do something else. And trust me, you don't want option 3." He told her ominously, slamming the door as her left. He left Ruby crying on the floor. She curled up in a ball again, this had become her default position. There wasn't much she could do in response anymore. She was too weak to fight or resist him, and she was too scared to speak out against anything he did. She didn't even know if her sister was okay.

What's worst was she was too afraid to go the extra mile and take matters into her own hands, or rather she was too afraid of what would come after. If she took her own life in response. She had all the tools necessary, but deep down she truly believed there was hope.

All that was left for her, at the moment anyway, was a fetal position to cry in. She looked back to her notebook, the one she had been using as a diary up to this point. Her tears made it difficult to see much, but she knew it was still there. She reached and grabbed it and flipped to a clean page.

She tried to sit back up so she could write. Unfortunately she couldn't find the motivation to do so, and wound up just staying there on the floor. She took her pencil and tried scribbling something down. She stayed slouched over.

 _He just took away my food. I don't know why he's doing this to me… why? Why? If he's my fan, then why is he torturing me like this? Why does he insist on going out of his way to hurt me like this? Oh god… sis, i hope you get to see this some day. I hope i get to see you some day._

 _I hope i'm still recognizable when you see me again._

She stopped after that sentence. What was going to happen to her? She might be down here for a very long time, and well, in the short time she's been here, she's been beaten and now officially, starved.

She cried as she tried to finish her next diary entrance.

 _Please sis… i just want to come home and see you again… please help me._

…

"Well where the fuck is she then?" An angry mother screamed.

It had been a little while since Ruby had vanished and her family knew Ruby had been kidnapped. In fact, the whole town knows she was kidnapped. The Kurosawa household was quiet, aside for an angry mother learning the bad news.

The officer simply sighed as he finished the bad news. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kurosawa. I'm afraid there isn't much of a way to track her at the moment." He told her.

"It's been almost a week and you don't have a fucking lead as to where she is?" She asked again with even more spite this time.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid that the testimony that Dia gave us isn't enough to go on. And without any security cameras to catch this in action…" He paused. "You might never see her again." the officer told her.

Dia sat nearby her mother, a bandage wrapped around her head. Her father stood behind her trying to comfort her. She kept her head down on a table in shame. She knew what this meant. She had failed it protect her little sister from this.

Truthfully it wasn't Dia's fault, she just felt like it was. As her mother finally felt fed up with the police's inability to find her daughter, she sent the cop away.

"I'm truly sorry." He told her as he left.

As the officer left, she finally snapped. She turned around and started screaming rage and profanity more than a sailor would. "God fucking damnit." She yelled, throwing a vase as she dropped to her knees in tears.

"Mom…" Dia tried to speak up.

"Dia just give me a minute please." She replied, trying to calm down.

"Mom I'm sorry. I lost her." Dia apologized. "I should've taken better care of her when I was there." she felt a set of embracing hands on her shoulder. She looked up to her father, who had the same solemn expression on his face.

"It's not your fault." Her father told her. "We'll find her, don't worry about that." He told her, holding her. "We'll find your sister one way or the other."

"But how dad?" Dia asked. "Even the police can't help."

"We'll find her." He told her. "I don't know how, but I swear to you, we're not going to let her just vanish out of existence. We'll find her eventually."

Over the past few days, they've been talking day in and day out with the local police about where she could be. Dia had already given a general description to the cops of who had taken Ruby. There was no security footage of what happened, so no one knows who took her.

A sketch had been made with what little Dia could remember, but given she had received a head injury just after the encounter, which resulted in a trip to the ER, her account of what happened isn't considered very reliable. But since it was the only thing the cops had to work with, they had no choice but to reluctantly use it.

It's been almost a week and no progress had been made. This news came to the rest of Aqours, which had been rough on the whole of the group. Particularly Hanamaru. When the news reached Chika, talks began about disbanding, until she could be found again.

As the mother of the Kurosawa's finally started to calm down again, a knock at the front door was heard. Dia moved to answer it, but her father stopped her.

"Hang on sweetie. I got it." he told her as he answered the door. Dia watched as he opened the door. Chika stood at the entrance, alongside You and Riko.

"Dia." Chika called out as she let herself in.

"Hey Chika." she replied. Her father sighed as he realized they were going to be hanging out for a little while.

He gestured to Riko and You to enter as he returned to his wife. "This about Aqours?" He asked his daughter.

Chika and Dia nodded.

"I'll leave you to it." He replied as he picked his wife, doing his best to comfort her as they left their only remaining daughter to her business.

When the two finally left, it was down to just Dia and the Second years. Chika was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "So. Any luck?" she asked.

Dia shook her head.

"Oh… I see." She replied.

You came forward. "So there's nothing you can do?" She asked.

"No. The police don't have anything to go on. I had a concussion so…" She paused. "They don't want to use anything I say because of it."

"How is your head doing by the way?" Riko asked.

Dia sighed. "I take a couple of Ibuprofen pills every once in awhile, but in other words fine." She paused. "I'm just worried about Ruby. She isn't the kinda girl to fight back." She paused again, before finishing her thought. "I'm worried what might happen to her."

"We all are." Chika replied.

Dia returned to the main point at hand. "You said this had something to do with Aqours, what is it?"

The expression on Chika's face changed to a very solemn appearance. "About that…" Chika groaned. "I think it's best I'd Aqours were to… cease for now." Chika explained. "Without Ruby, Aqours isn't Aqours. Besides, she's our friend, and your little sister. I don't personally think it would be appropriate to continue without her."

"So what'll we do about the Love Live? Will we be able to do anything about the school closing?" Dia asked.

Chika at first seemed confused but then replied. "Oh. The school?" She thought for a moment. "Dia. I want the school to stay but… Ruby is more important than the school. I want to help the school, but if in order to do that we have to pretend like one of our members was kidnapped like this… I don't think it will be worth it to continue without Ruby."

Dia sighed, realizing what that meant. "So I guess we're done then?" She asked, I reference to Aqours.

"Yeah. That would be how it seems." Chika replied.

"The whole school knows by now." Riko told her. "Everyone is on the lookout for her now. If they see her, they'll say something."

"Everyone wants to find her." You told her. "Even members of other schools are looking for her."

"Sarah and Leah are even keeping an eye out in Tokyo. So we got people all over looking." Chika told her.

Dia smiled. "Thanks guys. You really are helping a lot." She sighed. "Of course, with the amount of help the cops have been giving, literally any help you give is substantial."

"We're gonna find her. Then Aqours will be complete again." Chika told her.

Dia smiled. At least her friends were there to support her. Hopefully soon, they would find her sister. No one liked the idea of not having Ruby around, especially since she brought so much light to the group.

Dia slowly stood up, she wobbled around a bit. "Okay. Are you hungry at all. I can get you something if you want."

"Should you really be walking around like that?" Chika asked.

"I'm fine. I can still walk, just a little dizzy as all." Dia reassured. Her concussion was slowly healing. "Come on. There's not much we can do right now. Let's go get some food."

 **A/N. That's the end of this chapter.**


	4. Day 10

**Day 10**

 _I'm so hungry… I can't go on… I haven't eaten in almost a week. All I've had is the occasional water… sis… please help…_

 _I don't know if I can handle this anymore. He's going to kill me…_

Ruby weakly put her notebook down. Her body was too weak to do anything anymore. It had been nearly a week since she last ate, and her diet now consisted exclusively water out of necessity. She remained curled up in a ball, trying her best to hold onto whatever she had called sanity at this point.

She had been periodically been trying to write lyrics for the songs Mr. Yamada had asked her to write, but she couldn't find any motivation to do so. In fact, she started to lose hope she'd ever be saved from this situation.

She had remained chained to her wall, without much room to move. The dark thoughts began to plague her mind.

 _What if I'm never found? What if I'm here forever?_ She thought to herself. Oh god… what am I going to do? She rolled over. Maybe I should just. She silenced that thought. _No I can't do that. I can't just end it… I'm too afraid to_.

She battled away the thought of suicide on a few occasions. But as time went on, she realized she wanted a way out, any alternative to this hell. She has only been here for a week and it felt like months. She wanted it to stop. There were no signs of anyone coming to save her. No hope.

But she kept clinging to the thought that she'd be out of here eventually.

Ruby heard a noise come from the door, it was Yamada entering her room. He came in with a white cooler, one you'd take on a picnic.

"Hey Ruby, doing fine there?" he asked her.

Ruby hid her face in fear, not wanting to speak.

"Sorry little girl, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he approached her. He set the cooler down and looked to the book. He picked it up with no resistance from Ruby. "Let's see, what progress have you made today?" he asked looking through the notes.

Ruby kept her face well hidden. She didn't want to be seen when he finished. She moaned quietly as she cowered. It wasn't until the book landed next to her head did she look back up. He was standing on top of her, unchanging face.

"So at least you tried." He said to her. Ruby's face remained the same though. Full of terror. "I guess you deserve some sort of reward." He replied gesturing to the cooler.

Ruby looked at it. Coleman. Is what it read.

"You mean… you mean the, the, the box?" She asked.

"Yes Ruby, the cooler has food in it." He told her calmly.

Without hesitation, she rushed out and grabbed the box and opened it up. She moved faster for this than she ever had before as she took out the food in the box. A few plastic containers of what looked like Meatball Spaghetti and a couple of biscuits.

She, without hesitation, ripped the lid off of them and began shoveling it down into her mouth like dog. Yamada bent down to his knee and began petting her head as she ate.

"Tastes good don't it?" he asked her.

Ruby didn't respond, she just ate like the wind.

"I hope you like it." He said ominously as he got back up. He made his way back to the door as Ruby polished off the bowl faster than he had anticipated. He turned around as he parted ways. "Let me know how you felt tomorrow, I want to know how I did making that for the first time."

Ruby was afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "What is it?"

He smiled as his next sentence shook Ruby to the core. "A little something called Lysergic acid diethylamide, and Psilocybin."

"What?" Ruby panicked at the overly scientific explanation. She didn't know what that was, but the thought having something with a name like that in her system was terrifying her. "What the hell is that?"

Yamada had a light chuckle as he began to close the door. "I told you Ruby. You're going to learn to do what I tell you when I tell you to, and I know you don't like it when I hit you." he told her. "It's a mixture sure to leave a fun time for you." he told her as he slammed the door shut.

Ruby's heart started racing. She just got drugged and she has no idea what she should start expecting. She curled up into her fetal position, like usual at this point, and started to panic.

 _Okay, what the hell did he give me?_ She thought to herself. _What Is it?_ She kept thinking.

She thought back to what he said. Some kinda acidic compound and some kinda other unknown chemical. Just what the fuck did he give her? Was it a drug? A bacteria? What could've been in that container of food?

A few minutes had passed and Ruby grew paranoid. She sat up quickly looking around her room. It felt more like a cage than anything. Her eyes were dilating to their max as her whole body began to sweat.

She heard a noise from above her and her gaze immediately shifted to it. She looked up and saw it was nothing, but the sound of it was enough to scare her. She quickly retreated to her mattress and grabbed the old green blanket on it. She wrapped herself in it, trying to hide from whatever was happening.

Another noise. She snapped to the sound in her bathroom, but nothing was in there. _What the hell?_ She thought. She curled up as best as she could with her blanket. She thought there was someone in here with her, but she couldn't find it.

Her heart was going a mile a minute as her body began to react to whatever she was spiked with. She quivered at every little thing that happened. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. The room started to warp in shape, as if the walls were melting. She started to cry at the sight of it all. "No. No no no no no." She started to mutter to herself.

A few footsteps came from the bathroom as she seized up in a fetal position. She shot her fully dilated eyes to the source of the noise. She picked up her pillow in fear of what was there.

"Go away!" She screamed. No response as the shadow figure before her stood there. "I said go away!"

The figure began to walk into her dimly lit room. Her footsteps revealed a small woman, roughly Ruby's height. Her yellow cardigan wrapped around her school uniform, highlighting her finer points of interest.

It was her old friend Hanamaru.

"M-m-m-maru-chan?" She stuttered out. "Oh my god." was all Ruby could say anymore. "What. What, what're you doing here?" She asked.

Hanamaru opened her mouth as blood began pouring out like a demonic fountain. "Zuuuuuuura…" she moaned out as she raised her hand out like a zombie from Night of the Living Dead.

Ruby panicked as she backed herself up as far as her chain would allow her to. She suddenly got caught as the chain didn't allow her any more room to move. The demonic looking Hanamaru got closer to her by the second. Ruby threw her pillow at it in an attempt to stop her from killing her.

"NO!" Ruby panicked as she tugged on the chains, trying to free herself. As Hanamaru's decaying hands grabbed Ruby's, she jumped up in terror. The force of her jumping was enough for her to suddenly break the chain.

As Ruby fell back she scooted as far away from Hanamaru as she could. She hit the wall and realized something was very wrong. She looked at her hand that was trapped on the chain and saw it was missing completely. The gory parts were covered in maggots and flies.

Ruby screamed in terror as she unconsciously flung herself into the wall. Before she could react, hands began to extend from the wall and pulled her into the bricks. She screeched in fear as the walls became a gelatin like structure, feeling like liquids pulling her under.

She extended her hand out to try and grab anything in reach, but to no avail. As she slowly started to drown in the liquid wall, she heard her captors voice echoing through her head. "You're going to learn to do what I tell you when I tell you to…" over and over again.

"NO! I don't…" she tried calling out. "I don't…" she felt hands suddenly begin groping her. She flailed around in the gel and saw more of those dark figures pulling her deeper, taking pleasure in touching Ruby.

She continued to flinch and move, resisting with all her might to break free. Unfortunately this wild continue for what felt like days.

As Yamada sat in the couch in his living room, her watched with slight dismay over Ruby. An IR video was playing on his phone. He watched his hostage suffer from the drugs her gave her. Ruby was in the corner, shaking uncontrollably. Her head twitched in every direction, trying to find out what the fuck was going on.

Her sighed. "It's only been a half hour." He grumbled to himself. "Maybe I gave her too much?" he asked himself. He turned his phone off and set it down on the coffee table before him. He sat forward and began to rub his temples in irritation. "Just do it Ruby, please."

He sat back in his couch and turned on his TV. It was the afternoon news, talking about all the recent events in the world and local area. He turned it on to find the newsman talking about something North Korea doing some crazy assed shit (again.)

 _"... as the leaders of the nation continued onto say, and I quote 'f* you mister Trump, I will use MY nuclear button just for the hell of it.' end quote_."

Yamada groaned at the news. "So stupid."

 _The man from before continued on with the news. "And a follow up to the story of the missing idol, we take you live to Uchiura with Correspondent Akihisa Yoshii"_

 _A young brown haired man appeared on the screen in front of Uranohoshi. "A sad day in the small town of Uchiura, just outside of Numazu. The town was graced with a small idol group, named Aqours."_

 _A video of the group performing began to play as he continued._

 _"This group started as a way to keep their school from shutting down, much like another idol group from downtownTokyo's Otonokizaka High, muse before them." he returned to screen. "a few weeks ago one of their members had gone missing in an apparent kidnapping."_

 _An image of Ruby appeared on screen._

 _"15 year old Ruby Kurosawa was the victim in question. Disappearing after a man assaulted her older sister and took her away. She has since been missing."_

Yamada rolled his eyes at the broadcaster, but continued watching.

 _"The chief of Police has been alerting all citizens to be on the lookout for the girl."_

 _The footage then changed to an interview with the police chief in his office. "... I urge everyone to keep an eye out for her. We cannot stand to let something like this happen in our town, especially one so small… if you find her, contact the police immediately. If you have any info as to her current whereabouts, don't hesitate to call or contact the family. Thank you."_

 _The TV cutback to the reporter. "No word yet on how to family is coping with losing their daughter yet, but donations to the family are always welcome."_

 _The screen then returned to the original reporter. "Up next the weather for the rest of your work week."_

Yamada stretched his arms for moment as they continued on about the weather and various sports updates. He checked his phone again and saw Ruby was still tweaking the hell out.

He set his phone back down before returning to the TV. He'd have to talk to Ruby in the morning and tell her she'd been drugged, that's a conversation that he was looking forward to.

In the meantime, he would continue on with his day like normal.

 **A/N. How long it been?** **Fuck. Well, at least you get something before I disappear again.**


	5. Day 11

**Day 11**

 _*a couple of pages of incoherent scribbles*_

Ruby's face laid flat on the floor, her hand held a pen and was scribbling incorrectly into her diary. She hadn't noticed how most of the day had gone by. In fact, she was a borderline vegetable at this point, only capable of breathing and making grunting/groaning noises.

She tried writing an entry into her diary to document what had happened, but it wound up just looking like Stephen Hawking wrote it (with his mouth.) She couldn't function at all, it was just a blank haze to her, like the world itself was melting, or rather she was and by extent the world. She felt sluggish and incapable of doing anything. She had unfortunately defecated on herself. She couldn't make it to the toilet last night because she was tripping on whatever the hell she took last night, and genuinely thought there was a dragon guarding the toilet from entry.

She continued to incoherently scribble on her paper, pretending like she was able to make a cohesive thought. She laid on the floor, drooling onto the ground with her head facing her bed. "Uhhhhh…" she groaned to herself. "Kill me…"

The large metal door opened behind her. She didn't react, mostly because she physically couldn't. She heard him approach, but did nothing in response beside moan a little. After the door closed, a set of boots stopped next to her as he kneeled down next to her.

"Hey Ruby. How you doing?" he asked her as if he didn't just drug her. "You doing alright?" he asked brushing the hair from her face, revealing her bloodshot eyes.

She grunted a bit in response. "What… what did you do to me?"

He sighed a bit in response. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know. I mixed a bunch of stuff together with your dinner last night, but I wasn't expecting such a volatile response. You must've had a rough night." he told her calmly and in a soothing voice.

The way he told her that made her mad as she started to finally move, this time as a way for her to try and escape. She flopped flipped her arms around trying to crawl away but was greeted by Yamada pulling her back towards her.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't quite mean for you to go over the edge there, I just wanted scare you a little. Not traumatize you." he explained. "I admit. I went a little overboard with the narcotics and hallucinogens, but at least you're still alive right?"

He made it seem like he cared for her on a deep level, which pissed her off because he immediately undoes it all with the shit like this. Before Ruby could put together a coherent response, a bowl was placed before her. Chilli fries.

"It's gonna be a minute until you finally snap out of it. Those drugs are kinda addictive, your body wants more of them even if you don't." He explained. "It'll be a few days before you feel good again, so I guess in the meantime you'll just have to sit back and relax. Go Cold Turkey for a few days." he slowly stood up and returned to the door. "If your good, I'll bring you a radio or something."

Ruby finally mustered up the strength to fling her bowl of her favorite food across the room in anger. His attempts at buttering her up were doing nothing more than angering the young Kurosawa. "Fuck you!" she screamed in response, holding the 'you' for a few moments before running out of air.

He replied with an evil grin as the door closed behind him with a loud metallic thud. She can swear she heard an evil chuckle come from him as the door closed.

She curled herself up into a ball, crying. This had become her life. What the hell was she supposed to do anymore? Everyday since she's been here has been nothing but abuse to he. She wakes up and is greeted by food deprivation and the extreme cold of this basement.

It would only be a matter of time before she either died or potentially worst. She was hungry and needed help. _Oh god…_ she thought to herself. _Oh God please help me_.

"Sis… sis… please help me." she cried to herself again. She wasted the only food she had in an angry response of hatred. Now she had to sit here and starve again. Who knows when she'll eat again.

As she laid there in sorrow, the room seemed like it grew colder. She grabbed her book and pen and began to sloppily jot down her thoughts.

 _If anyone can read this… of anyone does read this. Please kill this man..._

…

Dia laid in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her head was slowly healing, and the effects of her concussion were beginning to dissipate completely. However she still felt uneasy. Not for herself, but for her little sister.

Her room was a mess, more so than she had ever let it get. Her clothes were still everywhere, and her bed was unmade. She hasn't been taking good care of herself either, she hasn't actually showered since Ruby was taken nor has she done much of anything. Her depression had slowly gotten the better of her and now she was left a hollow shell of her former self.

She had really stopped caring altogether about anything besides Ruby, she hadn't even gone to school since the abduction.

She rolled around restlessly on her bed, hoping someone would find her, or at least for the police to say anything about her whereabouts. But each passing day, the trail got colder. She got the news that they might just call off the search all together if they didn't come up with something soon, which is the option she did not want hear from anyone.

Her thoughts dwelled on the day she lost her. She could've done something, and she knew it, or at least she genuinely believes she could've.

Her phone began to ring. She checked it to see that Sarah was calling her. The hell did she want? She picked up her phone and swiped it to answer.

"Hello?" she asked with little to no emotion.

"Dia?" Sarah asked, trying to see if she was there.

"What?" she responded.

"Ruby's making national headlines you know. Every TV station and radio out there is having a frenzy with this." Sarah told her. "I'm sorry."

Dia groaned. "I know." she growled in response. "I know she is making Goddamn headlines. Everyone wants to cover this just for the fucking ratings. No one actually cares." she replied angrily.

A slight pause before she responded. "You know we care right?" Sarah told her. "Leah cares… a lot actually."

Dia sighed, realizing she got a little too angry over that. "I know… sorry I just…" she couldn't muster the courage to continue. "Its my fault she's gone… now i have to live with that."

"It's not your fault you know, stop trying to blame it on yourself." Sarah told her.

"You'd feel the same way if some guy took Leah right in front of you!" Dia snapped in response.

A long pause this time. Dia's face started fill with tears.

"Oh God I'm sorry." Dia apologized. "I'm sorry I just…" she sat back up. "I can't get over this. Shes gone and now… now she's…"

"You sound a lot like Leah you know." Sarah told her bluntly.

"How so?"

"Well. Chika told me when Ruby got abducted, I decided i wasn't going to tell Leah, at least try not to anyway. I kinda figured she'd get a little depressed." She started. "After a couple of failed attempts at calling and texting her, she got a little worried that she might've been sick or something happened and then…"

"She watched the news?" Dia asked.

"Yeah… she watched the news last night and then she found out." Sarah sighed. "She's been in her room ever since. I'm honestly a little scared to walk in there to check on her."

Dia gave a light chuckle in response. "Yeah, she'd probably backflip over you and Mortal Kombat you to death."

They both kinda giggled at that. That was the first time she smiled since the incident. "Either that or pull my heart out and eat it." another small wave of laughing before settling back down. "See Dia. You'll be alright."

"Maybe." Dia replied, knowing damn well she was never going to be better.

"I'll see if I can head down there later, come show our support in person." Sarah told her before continuing. "Probably after Leah settles down."

"Yeah… thanks." Dia replied before hanging up the phone. She set it back down on the bed before her mother crept back in.

"Dia." she called out to her, holding a bowl something in her hand.

Dia sighed. She didn't even bother knocking, she just let herself in and said to help with privacy.

"What mom?" she asked bluntly.

"You've been in here for a couple of days. I'd imagine you're getting pretty hungry." She told her, disregarding how Dia responded when she came in.

"No mom… I'm fine." Dia replied.

"Really. You don't need any amount of food?" She asked her. "You mean I made a bunch of food for nothing?" she tried asking gently.

"No its just…" she paused. "Why did you come in here?"

"Well Sarah did call you." She told her.

"How did you…" she paused for a moment. "You told her to call me didn't you?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake and if it would be safe to enter. So I eavesdropped by your door until you hung up." she replied joyously.

"God you're evil." Dia replied.

Her mother simply laughed a little. "That's how I met your father so." she handed her the bowl. "Eat. And for god's sakes, shower. I'll take you out later to go and try and get your mind off Ruby for a moment."

"How can you? Your our mother. shouldn't you be more concerned than me?" Dia snapped back.

"You'd think. No I am more concerned than you are. I just know that we can do anything, not as it stands now." she told her. "All we can do is pray."

"So-"

"So nothing. That's it. Dia I've seen enough in my lifetime to make me glad I'm just a stay at home mom now. I don't want anything to happen to my daughters, especially not to Ruby. But for now, I can still try and help the one I do still have, and that's you. I don't want to see you like this anymore than I want to see Ruby gone. If I can still help at least one if my daughters, then goddamnit I will." she told her oldest.

She slowly brushed the hair from her face and handed her a spoon.

"Besides, do you think would want Ruby to see you like this?" she asked her. "Now baby. Please eat something. I'm worried about you."

Dia sighed. There was no winning with her mother. "Okay." she replied taking her bowl of what appeared to be Spaghetti.

As her mother left, Dia sighed. _So this is what I've become without her._ She looked out the window as she began to eat. _I wonder what's become of Ruby?_

…

 **A/N. So I'm not gonna lie. I forgot about this account altogether for a while there. Haven't had time to write when I did. We should be able to get this moving a little more now.**


	6. Day 12

**Day 12**

 _I'm feeling better. Somewhat anyway…_

 _I feel like hell, my head feels like it's going to melt, but at least now i can write something down on this book. It's all i have left now. This book. I hope he doesn't do anything too rash. Nothing too bad._

 _I want out of here, i want to die, i want to go home, i want my sis._

 _She'd never let him do this to me. She'd stop him. She'd fight him until her dying breath to save me. She always does._

Ruby laid on her mattress, she was hungry, she was tired, she was hungover, and even worse, she was trapped. She wrote in her diary every little detail about her time here. She was supposed to also be writing song lyrics in it, but how could she? She was abused and left in this hell hole, with no light to lead her out. She was a little too accustomed to always being with her sister.

She rolled around restlessly on the mattress. She wiped the cold sweat from her face, hoping she'd someday be free. She felt her stomach growl like a Tyrannosaur. She heard it roar like the aforementioned dinosaur, loud and in charge of everything.

She continued to roll around. She remembered the first time she watched the Jurassic Park movies. It was with her sister when she was like 5. Mari and Kanan had come by for the weekend, more or less to just harass Dia the whole time. That was kinda their thing as kids was to come over and bully Dia around for a couple minutes, get bored, then go wander off and do something else irresponsible. Ruby was still pretty young at the time, so she only really remembered the good times they all had, like when she first watched the Jurassic Park series.

She loved the first one, it was her personal favorite. She fell asleep during the second one and was terrified of the 3rd. She saw Jurassic World a few months ago, but she wasn't exactly pleased by how it turned out, but at the same time it still exceeded her expectations.

She giggled a little bit thinking about it. That was one of the few times she could smile, one of the only things holding her sanity together is remembering the good times, before she was trapped down here. She remembered when Dia peed herself watching the first Saw movie. Why was she watching it? Ruby couldn't remember why. All she remembered was her nervously laughing as if it wasn't terrifying her half to death.

When the door opened behind her, she grew frightened. It disrupted her trip through memory lane as he entered. Yamada had some kinda bowl with him again. Probably her daily rations.

"Good Morning Ruby." He said politely as he approached the scared loli. She cowered away a couple of feet, like a scared animal, fleeing from a hunter. He sighed. "Why do you always do that? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're lying!" Ruby cried out, still trying to keep her distance.

Yamada sighed. "Maybe, but i wouldn't hurt you intentionally." He told her as he took a knee in front of her. He set the bowl down where she could reach it, placing a spoon down with it and a bottle of water. "You see." He started as he sat down with her as he pulled out a sandwich. "I don't want to hurt you. How could i? You're just so cute, i could never do something so evil to you."

"The why do you do this to me?" She asked, trying to put a little more distance between them.

Yamada didn't move as she did this, instead he simply smiled and continued on with his speech. "I do these things because you need to learn. I thought i explained this to you already. Didn't I?"

Ruby didn't respond, she simply stared him down.

"I see you're still in denial that I wouldn't hurt you." He took another bite of his sandwich. "You see, a long time ago i was in…" He paused before continuing. "A group of people who fight bad guys. Let's leave it at that." He said ominously. "They taught me the differences between right and wrong. They had to teach me what was right and what was wrong."

He stopped again just to make sure Ruby was still paying attention before continuing.

"When i didn't do what i was told, i was punished, often times they would physically lay hands on me. Hitting me and such. They did that until i did what i was supposed to, and wouldn't you know it, i did the right thing."

"That's brainwashing." Ruby noted.

He chuckled a little in response. "Maybe so. But without that brainwashing, i wouldn't have my excellent work ethic, my exceptional training, or my manners." He told her. He continued to eat his sandwich as Ruby simply watched him eat his food.

She looked down to her food with disgust. Whatever it was, it was an ugly green kinda color. Some kind of unfountate soup, she was fairly certain it was laced with something too, just like the last time she ate. Meanwhile he was eating some turkey sandwich.

"You should probably get around to eating that Ruby." Yamada told her. "It's gonna get cold."

"I don't want it." Ruby pouted, kicking the bowl of soup.

He sighed as he watched the food fly across the room and all over everything. "You know, i'm not cleaning that up." He told her. "You haven't eaten anything in a couple days either. Probably not smart to be wasting food that way."

"Maybe I don't want it!" Ruby hissed back at him. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was trying to literally starve herself to death.

"You know there is a reason i'm down here eating breakfast with you today instead of going to work like i should be." He told her, finishing his sandwich. "I wanted you to know there was a Live coming up for you."

"A what?" Ruby asked. _What is he talking about? A Live?_ Ruby thought to herself.

"You know. A Live. I was there at the one you had in Hakodate with that girl from Saint Snow." He told her. "A Live just like that one."

"What?" Ruby wasn't processing any of this. "What do you mean a Live?!"

He sighed a bit. "I mean the reason you're writing song lyrics." He told her. "I wanted to see you perform of course." He told her.

"What… What kind of performance?" She asked, fearing for her life.

"I mean a Live performance. Like you normally do." He told her sternly. He looked at her diary. "You have been writing lyrics, right?"

Ruby panicked. She remembered what he did to her last time he looked through her book and found no song lyrics. "I uh-"

"Don't bother. I know you didn't." He told her as he picked up her diary. He looked through it for a moment, just checking to see what she wrote. Ruby felt the fear run through her as the sweat began to pour down her face. She knew she didn't write any lyrics, and when he saw that, she was certain she was going to receive a beating again, just like the first time. He nose hasn't even fully healed since then yet either. After a few moments of turning the page around, he finally set the book down on the ground where it once was. "I'm serious Ruby. You need to start writing something in there, preferably soon."

"What if i don't?" She asked definitely.

"You already know the answer to that." he told her. "Don't test me now Ruby. I know what kind of music you're capable of making. I expect it to at least be to that standard." Yamada explained.

"But that was-"

"Don't say different Ruby. The only thing different about then and now is the work space you're in. Sure it's a little different that being with your friends in a small apartment. But it certainly no different if you simply ignore it." He explained. He pulled out his phone and checked a few notifications. "It'll be in just a weeks time, the live i mean. I'm showing you off to a couple of my coworkers, they're interested in seeing you perform. They've seen your videos and would like to meet you in person. Sure they're not exactly fans of idols, but they know i am and would love to see you." He told her as he stood up. "They're expecting a hell of a show. They want to see you perform at your best, like the videos."

He continued.

"I'm going to need your clothes in a few days, get them cleaned for the live, since it'll take a little longer than a week to make a whole new costume for one show, you'll just use your school uniform. I'll make sure it looks presentable to them." He explained. "Failing them would be like failing me, and you already know what'll happen if you fail me Ruby."

Ruby immediately braced herself for whatever came her way. For a few tense moments, she waited for the bloody impact of a blunt object, or his knuckles to make contact with her head. To her surprise, he was leaving the basement. She opened her eyes to see him open the metal door leading out as he made one final remark.

"Ruby, I've seen what you can do over the course of one night, i really wanna see what you can do with a week. By this time tomorrow, you better have something written down, or else." He said ominously as he closed the door behind him.

Ruby felt the terror fill in her blood as the big metal door slammed shut with intense force. The very second the door closed, and the air returned to the dred that filled it before, Ruby frantically picked up her book. She opened up the book and tried to think of something, anything to write down as lyrics in her music. She wasn't Aqours lyricist, in fact she wasn't much outside of You's alternate, but now she had to frantically come up with something, anything that could work. She didn't want to come up with anything, because she didn't want to give this creep what he wanted, but at the same time, she didn't want to beating that was going to come with it if she didn't.

She started writing whatever came to mind.

 _I want to kill him_

Well that turned out darker than she meant it to.

She scribbled a line through the lyrics and tried again.

 _I miss my big sis,_

"Crap…" She mumbled to herself.

All she had been doing up to this point was making a Anne Frank diary since she's been down here. She hasn't really been in a condition to write lyrics the way she used to. When she wrote Awaken the Power with Leah, at least she had her with her, and it was because of a love for her sister. Now she has to write something down in a similar fashion. Sure she had the lyrics to the song down over the course of a single night, but that was with help and inspiration.

She started scribbling down something. Anything. Whatever came to her mind. "Please don't hurt me." She kept saying over and over to herself as she was writing down the words to her song. She didn't have anything that would make this easier. All she had was a pencil, and paper. Sure that was all anyone needed, but in her case she needed something. She hoped it would be better.

Before she knew it, a few hours had passed and she had what was probably the equivalent to a couple of songs worth of lyrics scribbled out on a couple of pages. She sighed knowing she at least had something. She felt her stomach growl. She kinda regretted kicking her food halfway across the room now, she really needed it. She crawled onto her bed.

Maybe if she was good, he'd bring her food more often than just breakfast. She really needed it, especially if she needed to be doing a Live. She continued to roll around restlessly in her bed as thousands of thoughts plagued her mind. Why was she so interested in this as opposed to before? She thought maybe it's because of her great love for idols in general, or maybe it's because it's what she thinks was her purpose in life? All she knew is this seemed to be the only good thing she could see happening for a while.

She had the inspiration to do this, idols were her passion, maybe more so than her superfan sister or Aqours leader Chika. It's been her life since before middle school, idols filled her with joy and being one made her life heaven. Even in this hellish nightmare she found herself in, idols were once again the only thing she cared about, even if this is what she had to live in.

Being an idol was about all she could do anymore, and she didn't care about anything else. She looked over her lyrics. They seemed a little dark for her, but given her current situation, that may have been understandable. _What if he expects the cute and fluffy lyrics i usually write?_ She thought to herself. She panicked again. This isn't what he wanted is it? This is what she wanted.

Her lyrics had plenty of suicidal undertones and other shit you would come to expect from a Cannibal Corpse song.

"Shit…" She groaned to herself. This is what her life had become. _I hope he can stomach these lyrics. I don't want to be beat again._ She thought to herself as her weakened body began to drift to sleep again. Tomorrow would come, he would see them, and then her fate would be decided.

 **A/N a short chapter, but at least it's being updated. The next chapter should be much longer than this one, since a lot is going to be happening.**


	7. Day 13 and 20

**Day 13**

 _So you think you can tell… heaven from hell? Blue skies from pain?_

 _Can you tell a green field, from cold steel rail? A smile from a vail, do you think you can tell._

Her hands felt shaky. Every bone in her body felt like a its power was zapped from it in a violent manner. Not exactly a far cry from what was actually happening to her anyway. She had been writing lyrics all day yesterday and all day today.

It was probably close to at least noon now. Ruby had since lost track of the time, she could only keep track of the days since Yamada keeps coming down once a day with food and water. He hadn't come down yet today, so she figured it was still pretty early, yet at the same time it felt so late in the day for whatever reason.

There was no way to tell if there was sunlight out or not from down here. So maybe she just woke up early today and just didn't know it.

Ruby set her pen down as she couldn't just keep writing anymore. She rolled around in her bed and curled up, huddling to herself for comfort. It was nothing more than a waiting game at this point. Wait for this man to return to her, check her work then in all likelihood, beat her.

That seemed to be the general consensus here.

 _I hope sis is doing okay._ She thought to herself. _I hope they didn't forget me. But what if they did?_

She was worried about that for some reason.

 _They couldn't have forgotten me. I was so integral to Aqours. Right? I was one of the only people at Uranohoshi. Certainly everyone knows I'm gone. But what if…_

She was suddenly worried that maybe it has been longer than she thought, and that maybe when she got drugged up, more time passed than actually did. She didn't know it was only just the night, but she didn't know that.

 _Maybe I should just… let him kill me… or maybe… kill him?_ She wondered. _I should kill him. Make him suffer._

As her thoughts began to wonder into that territory again, the door to the room opened again. Ruby quickly looked up to see that Yamada was coming in again. This time he brought a green duffle bag.

"Morning Ruby." he said in a meritorious tone.

Ruby scowled at the man.

"Don't give me that look now." He set the large bag down next to her as he pulled up the milkcrate on the floor. Ruby had been using it as a but of a nightstand, but clearly it was meant to be a chair. "Now I got a couple things for you today. But first, the book."

He gestured for Ruby to hand him the notebook. Ruby hesitantly handed him the notebook with her words on it. He took the book and started to inspect it, flipping through pages.

Ruby clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and prepared to be at the very least slapped. A couple of seconds went by before he said anything.

"You know Ruby, some of this doesn't seem quite right." he told her as he opened to another page with lyrics on it. She relaxed for a second when she realized he wasn't doing anything yet. "Some of this seems like either gibberish or the lyrics to an already existing song. And some of this." he paused as he read on. "Some of this just looks like hate speech."

He tossed the book off to the side in what seemed like frustration to Ruby. She went back into turtle panic mode before being greeted by something different. His hand on her shoulder.

"But it is an improvement. I think give it a week, and you'll have all those thoughts rolled together into one cohesive song, right?" he consoled her.

Ruby looked him into his eyes as she slowly started to go into full blown panic mode again. Was he being genuine or was he trying to lure her into a false sense of hope. She couldn't tell anymore.

"Come on Ruby, relax." he dug into his pocket with his free hand and gave her what looked like a chocolate bar. "Here, it's a homemade brownie bar."

"The last time I ate something you gave me-"

"I know. I know, I'm sorry. But eat, you need it."

She took the candy bar and opened it. It was a decent sized bar. It was made of brownie and probably cookies, covered in chocolate and M&Ms. She slowly started to eat the bar as he gently patted her head like a dog.

Ruby finished the bar as he went for his duffle bag. "Now onto business." he said to her. He opened the bag up and pulled out a couple bowls of food. They seemed to have soup in them. "Are your clothes machine wash, or dry clean?"

Ruby took one of the bowls and stared into it. She didn't want to eat it, but the hunger was driving her insane. She needed to eat. She didn't even hear him ask her that question.

He shook her arm around. "Hey are your clothes Machine wash or Dry Clean only?"

"Uh, dry clean. I think. Yeah." she looked back to the food. It was extremely alluring to her.

Yamada noticed her. "You should eat it you know. You need the strength."

Ruby slowly grew angry at that. She clenched the bowl tightly in rage. "No."

"With that attitude." he told her as he placed his hand onto the top of her head. "It will get you killed."

She sure knew what he meant, unfortunately. She opened up the lid of the bowl and smelled what was probably ramen mixed with extra vegetables.

She didn't want to eat it, but she ultimately had no real choice anymore. It was either eat, or perish. She took the fork that was taped to the lid and began to chow down faster than she ever thought she could.

Yamada took his hand off of her as she ate. He waited until she managed to finish both of the bowls in under a couple minutes. When she was done, she set the bowls down neatly next to her mattress.

"Well, you looked hungry…"

"Fuck you." she grumbled.

"Temper Ruby." he got close to her. "Don't want to have my hand slip now." he threatened her again. He slowly returned to sitting on his milkcrate. "Now Ruby. I need you to take off all your clothes."

Ruby suddenly went red in anger and embarrassment. "What?"

"I need you to strip Ruby." he told her again.

"Why?" She got defensive again. He opened up the bag and showed there was a fresh set if clothes in there. A set if jogging pants and a olive green shirt.

"I need you to strip and put those on. I'm getting your clothes washed." he told her. "Why do you think I was asking you if your clothes were dry clean or machine wash."

Ruby realized that's all he wanted, but why couldn't he just have done that some other time. "No." She refused.

He stood up as he cracked his knuckles. The sounds of his bones popping suddenly got her to change her mind as she reached for her waistband.

"Okay, okay. Wait." she gently slid her skirt off and set the aside. She then reached under her shirt and pulled it off, hoping he wouldn't just lose patience and rip it off of her. She took her clothes and set them down next her, leaving her in just her underwear.

She tried to cover herself the best she could (not like there was much to hide, but still.) She had never been this cold in her life. Not once. Maybe it was just the terror of doing this that made her cold. Either way, she just wanted her clothes. He felt his eyes staring her down.

He set the duffle bag down next to her as she quickly took the clothes out of the bag. She slid the shirt and pants on as fast as she could. She then put her old uniform into the duffle bag and handed him the bag.

"Good girl." he turned and headed for the door. "I'll be checking up on your progress next week. Have a song ready by then." He told her as he exited the room. He slammed the door shut behind him as he left. Once again Ruby was on her own, accompanied by nothing but her own ever darkening thoughts.

She picked her book up and looked through most of the lyrics in them. Maybe she had accidently just started writing down the lyrics to an already existing song instead of coming up with something new. She sighed a depressed sigh as she tried to start writing again, but couldn't. She turned to a fresh page and decided it was time for another diary entry.

 _Maybe he won't hurt me. Maybe he's being sincere. I hope he is. I was expecting him to hit me, or punish me in some way, but no. He didn't._

 _I finally ate something, i don't feel as bad as i did before, but i can't help but feel like that was a bad thing. Why can't i eat food and accept it now? Why did the chocolate bar not taste as good as thought it was. I'm certain it was great but… somehow it felt wrong to be eating it, especially coming from him._

She let out a defeated sigh as she decided to do something different.

 _Sis. If you ever get around to reading this… i love you so much. I miss you guys, along with mom and dad. Hanamaru, even Yoshiko. Someday i'll be free. Someday i can come home again._

…

Dia sat with her mother in the mall, she held a cup of some kind of coffee, probably some Starbucks type drink. It had everything she liked in it. Some kinda Caramel, cinnamon, and nutmeg frappuccino, mixed with her own special vanilla flavoring she brought from home, all sprinkled with sugar (i have no idea what this is, i just made it up on the go. Someone should make this IRL and tell me how it is.) Dia didn't have a coffee, she had a science experiment just waiting to make the Hulk.

Her mother sat right in front of her at their table. She was eating the simplest form or mall food. A pretzel. Dia's face was plastered with depression. She was having a hard time enjoying her drink with everything that's been going on. Even on her mother's face showed a less than happy expression. Her smile was clearly fake, and extremely forced. But she attempted, if only slightly, to keep herself positive, at least for Dia's sake. This was the 2nd in what would inevitably be a few week campaign to get Dia happy again, or at least get her to stop blaming herself for what happened to Ruby.

A fruitless effort so far, but the older woman wasn't going to give up on her daughter. Not yet. She said it herself, so long as she can do something about at least one of her daughters, she was goddamned going to.

Dia stared blankly into the distance. Everyone else in the mall was just enjoying their time off of work, or school. Meanwhile the only thing running through her head was Ruby. It was extremely distracting. "Dia?" Her mother tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up to see her mom was trying to give her a piece of her pretzel. A good sized piece, covered in salt and cheese. "No." She sighed as she went back to staring out to the nothingness.

Her mother sighed, really more of a groan than anything, at her daughter. "Dia, come on. At least try to take your mind off her. At least long enough to enjoy a pretzel."

Dia snatched the pretzel and ate it at the speed of the wind. After she gobbled down the snack she sighed as she began to just drink down the coffee creation.

"Dia, I think we should get you to a doctor." her mother told her solemnly. "Maybe see a therapist, or a psychiatrist. I hate seeing you like this."

Dia's head flopped down onto the table. An audible groan came from her as she replied. "I don't need their help, nor do I want it." she paused. "I just want Ruby back but… nothing's going to bring her back…"

"Dia. Don't lose hope on finding her. She'll come home soon enough." she told her, trying to comfort her. She pulled out her phone as she began to Google psychologists and other similar professions. She wasn't going to let her daughter fall into this state. Not completely the way she was.

After a few moments of searching, she looked back to her daughter. Dia was crying on the table. She wasn't audibly bawling, but the typical sound light whimpering. She reached over and lightly tapped Dia on the cheek.

She lifted her head to confirm her mother's thoughts. Dia's eyes were pretty red already, wet with tears. Dia tried to wipe the look from her face to no avail. Her mother reached into her purse and pulled out a small white orange bottle with a white cap.

"Here. Take one of these." she told her as she handed her. Her tone of voice indicated she didn't want to do that. "It's been keeping me from looking like you right now. I think it'll help you too."

"What is it?" Dia asked.

"Prescription Grade Prozac." she told her handing her the drug.

Dia looked at it for a moment. She was contemplating taking it, since it might help her. She took the drug from her mother's hands and swallowed them whole, without the use of her coffee. She drank her coffee afterwards to wash down the taste of dry swallowing pills.

"Feel better?" her mom asked her.

Dia sighed. "Not yet."

Her mother reached over and hugged her. "I hope it does."

 **Day 20**

Ruby sat on her mattress. Her new clothes have been holding out pretty well since she got them. Probably the only saving grace about anything from the past few weeks was these clothes were comfortable.

Since last week, nothing had changed for her. She was still in the basement, and she was still starved for food. At least now she was eating the food, maybe not a lot, but she was eating them at least.

She was scribbling in her notebook, trying to figure out how she was going to organize the notebook so she had a coherent song for the Live. She had all this time to have a song down for the Live, and she couldn't get anything written down though. It was merely a bunch of incoherent words.

She knew what was coming if she didn't do what she was told right fucking now, but it was that same stress that was keeping her from doing this. she tried again, to rearrange the words to be coherent, but no luck. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She knew her sister wouldn't want her to, and she knew if she did, then her captor wins.

All of that suddenly came to halt as the sounds of the door opening echoed through the room. She flinched as she looked to the door.

 _Times up_

She felt her blood pump faster and harder than it never has before. She didn't have anything prepared and it was finally here. Like a deer in the headlights.

Yamada came down first, and with him came a couple of other people carrying what looked like regular lawn chairs. Probably a low budget show.

"So this is the cute little Ruby huh?" A raspy female voice said, setting her chair down. "Looks like a cave rat to me." she said as she suddenly closed the gap between herself and Ruby.

She looked like a crazy person, her hair was black, but she had a stripe of pink in it. She also wore what looked to be knock off BDU's.

"Well aren't you just the cutest now?" she harassed her.

"Yuuka, calm down, we don't need her all worked up before the Live thing." Another voice called from behind them. He sounded more like Steven Ogg. As he walked closer, he even looked like him too, crazy looking eyes and a disgusting looking mustache.

"Alright fine." she said as she let go of Ruby.

As soon as her hands were free, she cowered away from the unholy woman before her. She grabbed her book and cowered away as far back as she could get while the 3 of them got comfortable in the room chatting.

Yamada was waiting. "Okay Ruby. Sorry I couldn't get your clothes ready, the cleaners were a little busy this week." he apologized to Ruby. He turned to his guests and began. "Okay Yuuka. Hideyoshi. I present to you my little idol. Ruby Kurosawa."

Ruby was pulled to her feet by Yamada as he tried to show her off. She just stood there, unable to speak in front of these people. She stuttered around with noises trying to come up with something to say, but couldn't. She opened up her book and looked at it. A thousand words, with no substance.

She suddenly dropped the book out of anxiety and she fumbled around trying to pick it back up. After every attempt, it fell down again. She couldn't even stand up anymore.

Yuuka groaned. "Fuckin A Ranger. You said she was one of them singing idols from the TV. Not the shy girl down the block."

Even Hideyoshi seemed unimpressed. "You know, I was expecting her to do something… at all."

"No no, she will." Yamada told them. "Ruby I told you to be ready by today haven't i?"

Yuuka got up from her chair. "Well. I guess if she's not gonna do anything, then it's time for us to bounce. Get back to work." she said stretching her arms. She wandered close to her, inspecting her. "That being said she is cute as fuck." she said touching her all over.

Ruby panicked. "Let go of me!" she said as she tried to shake her off.

"Wow. She's even got some fight in her." she laughed as she began to feel her shoulders. "She's weak and petite." she then started groping different parts of her that she could.

Ruby did whatever possible to fight her off.

"Yuuka, that's enough." Yamada told her.

"Fuck no it ain't. I like her nice soft A-cups." she said grabbing a handful of Ruby's nonexistent chest. However it was suddenly stopped by Yamada grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her aside.

"I said enough. She's not one of your whores."

"Their not whores, they're sex workers… who I get the money from." she smiled. "And don't fuckin touch me Ranger. You know I don't like that."

"Don't matter. I said don't touch her like that."

"Yeah you're right. Only you can. She's all yours isn't she?" Yuuka said as she began heading back to the door. Yamada watched as she left and looked to Hideyoshi, who seemed to be eating a sandwich he brought with him.

"You know Yamada. I think you should probably consider having her do something next time." he told him as he followed behind the previous guest.

Yamada sighed as the two left. He looked down to Ruby's face. "What the fuck Ruby?" he asked her.

Everything just happened so suddenly, she couldn't follow what was happening. One minute her room was empty, the next she had people in here expecting a live, and now she was getting stared down by Yamada. She stuttered trying to come up with something to say.

"What, what i,i.i.i.i."

Without warning, she was lifted into the air and off her feet by her neck. Yamada held her up high. "I'm gonna set you down now. You're going to tell me why you don't have ANYTHING ready today when I told you to be ready."

He dropped her down as she stumbled around. Ruby tried to get to her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm. I'm. I don't have an answer…"

He got down to his knee and looked her in the face. He calmly started talking to her. "Its okay Ruby. Its okay, i understand. I invited my friends over for a little show, they came all this way to see you and you don't want to perform."

"No that's not it-"

"No no, I understand fully." He calmly told her. "Its fine. They'll just come back in a few weeks again you know? Then you can redeem yourself… but that still means you need to be punished."

She cried because she knew what was coming. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry Ruby."

Suddenly she got a fateful of something she hadn't expected. A sudden burning sensation. She brought both her hands to her face. It felt like some kind of gel was stuck to her face, burning her eyes and skin, everywhere it touched.

She screamed in agony as she rolled around on the floor. It just occurred to her he just pepper sprayed her. She felt like tearing her skin out as she rolled around like she was on fire.

"3 days no food." Yamada told her as he left.

Ruby cried out for her sister as she felt her face begin to melt. Her screams could have been heard for miles. It felt like her skin was burning for hours, like every pore in her skin suddenly caught fire.

She couldn't handle it as she began to break down again. 3 whole days without food were coming. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself as she couldn't feel anything. She tried opening her eyes, but found it made it immensely worse. At the same time keeping them closed made it feel worse.

As time past her face slowly stopped burning, hours passed, and she was once again crying. She bawled her eyes out. All she could think about was her big sister. Dia was the only thing keeping her sane anymore.

One day. she'll see her again.

Right?


	8. Day 25

**Day 25**

It's been almost a month since Dia had last seen her sister. The depression was hitting her hard, it made going to school difficult. She could no longer concentrate on her school work, or do her homework. It's been the same cycle every day for her.

Wake up, not eat breakfast, go to school, not concentrate, come home, attempt to cry herself to sleep until midnight. It was her life now and she was sick of it.

Today was like basically any other day for her. She came to school and did her best, trying to continue on like normal. She sat in her classroom in her usual seat, trying to follow along to whatever the teacher was talking about.

The atmosphere in school was much different now than it was nearly a month ago, it felt noticeably darker, almost like there was no color anymore. It was probably due to Aqours basically shutting down permanently. Everyone had to get a briefing from Mari the Monday following the incident.

Everyone should travel in pairs, call the police if you see something suspicious, shit like that. Nothing they hadn't already heard on the news a thousand times.

Normally Dia would've been the one to put out announcements like that, but she had since neglected her student body president duties. Not hard to figure out why.

The 2nd period bell rang as the teacher finished writing something down. "Crap. Okay everyone, we'll come back to this tomorrow." She told her class. Everyone sighed a breath of relief because whatever that was was boring.

Dia hadn't been paying any attention, or rather she had, but her notes were a mess of words written in what looked like hieroglyphics. Dia sighed as she stood up from her chair. It didn't seem as noticeable since everyone else was getting up to stretch or chat with classmates across the room.

Dia couldn't handle it today. She grabbed her bag as she made her way to the door, trying her best to cover her face on her way out. Kanan and Maro both noticed Dia taking off. Mari jumped up.

"Hey Dia wait. Where are you going?" she asked

It was a fruitless effort though, as she made it out the door before anyone could stop her. Mari followed behind as best she could. Kanan got up to help. Mari opened the door and found that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dia!" Mari shouted. Kanan came after her.

"Where did she go?" Kanan asked.

"Damnit, I don't know." Mari pouted. She walked out into the hall, hoping to find her. After aimlessly walking around for a few minutes, no luck. They were by the 1st year classes when they gave up the search.

"Well Mari. We should probably get back to class." Kanan tried to be the voice of reason. "Dia's probably fine."

"You and I both know that's not true." Mari replied harshly. She turned to her friend. "I'm worried about because I know she's not doing well right now. We need to find her."

"We're also technically skipping class right now. You know Dia is gonna get on you about that."

"I literally own this school, relax about that. We need to find her." Mari told her.

Kanan sighed. "Just try calling her. I'm sure she's fine."

Mari groaned as she pulled out her phone and tried calling Dia

No answer.

"See what I mean." Mari showed Kanan her phone with Dia's phone going to voicemail. "Let's find her." she said as she tried to take off.

Kanan grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. "I don't want to say you're worrying too much about Dia, but right now is not the time to searching for her. Wait until lunch, then we'll go look for her." Kanan told her.

Mari groaned because as far as she was concerned, that was a shitty idea. But she was relatively submissive to Kanan. "Fine." Mari grunted. She pouted on her way back to their class.

A couple hours later, as lunch rolled along, Mari and Kanan were already packing their bags to ditch class to go find Dia before the bell even rang. The teachers understood why and really weren't weren't to say anything (the school was going to shut down anyway, and they were seniors, so why bother?)

As Kanan finished packing her backpack, she pulled out her phone and made a quick group chat consisting of Chika, Riko, You, Mari, Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Mari. Basically everyone but Dia, for a bit of a reason. Her idea was to have a bit of a support group for Dia, they could make plans and communicate without Dia's knowledge. Make some things easier, like this 'nefarious' plan.

Her first message was simple.

 _Everyone. Meet up with us downstairs, time now._

It took a moment for someone to respond.

 _What's going on?_

Chika's reply was pretty simple. Yoshiko chimed in afterwards.

 _Does this have to do with Dia, or the 20 bucks you owe me?_

 _Why does she owe you 20 bucks?_

Riko replied.

 _Because she broke my camera trying film some fish at her store. I cant do my streams anymore without it._

Kanan groaned.

 _No that has nothing to do with this. It is about Dia though._

Mari started tapping her on the shoulder. "How did you break Yoshiko's camera?" she obviously just checked her texts.

Kanan groaned. "Just shut up."

 _Downstairs at the entrance. We're going to check on Dia. Everyone. Bring your stuff for skool._

Riko (probably being a smartass) replied.

 _You spelt school wrong._

Kanan groaned as the bell started ringing.

 _You know what I ment._

 _meant_

Riko replied again.

Kanan rolled her eyes as she lifted her bag and told Mari to follow her. She nodded and followed her best friend out the door. They made their way to the front gate to the school to see Chika, Riko and You waiting on them.

Mari rushed over to the trio. "Hey you guys. You ready?" she was clearly eager to go help Dia, understandably.

Chika nodded. "Yup. As soon as Hanamaru and Yoshiko get here."

Right on cue, the two first years came down the walkway. Hanamaru was eating some kind of large deli style sandwich with more meat than honestly necessary. The two made their way to the group that had formed up already and quickly jumped in.

"So where's Dia at?" Yoshiko asked.

"She's probably home right now. Which is where we're heading now." Kanan told them. "Mari got us a ride."

"Where is it?" Chika asked.

Mari groaned. "Taking its sorry assed time getting here."

Chika sighed. "Okay. So what happened with Dia?"

"She just up and left in the middle of class. We figure she probably went home." Kanan told them.

"And if she didn't?" Riko asked.

Kanan and Mari both got quiet. "We aren't going to consider that. She definitely just went home." Kanan replied. She changed her answer from probably to definitely, mostly because she refused to accept if Dia just wandered off to die somewhere.

Mari soon had to get serious again. "When the hell is my driver getting here." Mari almost shrieked like a spoiled white girl… the irony is not lost upon me.

The group waited for a few moments before a foreign vehicle pulled up to them, Ford Expedition. Inside was a man in a suit as he rolled down the window. "I'm sorry ma'am, I wasn't expecting to be called so early and was on lunch and all I had was my POV."

Mari groaned. "That's fine. Everyone in." The crew quickly entered the SUV as Mari took the front seat. "Get us over to the Kurosawa household." she told him.

He nodded as he put the vehicle in gear. It took around 15 minutes to drive there from the school. The team left the man as they made their way up to the door. Mari and Kanan were the first to open the door without knocking. They considered this an emergency and didn't bother with being polite.

"Dia!" Mari shouted.

The sounds of movement in the kitchen caused them to gravitate towards it. Kanan came up first to thankfully see Dia digging around in the fridge. Kanan sighed a breath of relief to see she was okay and didn't do anything drastic.

That being said, she looked like a train wreck. Her eyes were red, dried tears covered her cheeks and her uniform was fairly downgraded to not even having the ribbon. Her eyes looked a little droopy and her stance appeared tired.

"Damnit Dia. You scared us back there when you left the school like that." Kanan told her.

Dia didn't respond. She just averted her eyes from them as she wandered on out of the room. Kanan followed her slow movements.

"What's the matter Dia, you gotta talk to us every once in a while you know?"

Dia continued to ignore her as she made her way over to her bedroom. The rest of Aqours followed her as she sat back down onto her bed. Her room was a bit of a mess, not to the extent as it was a few weeks earlier when we last saw it, but it was still far from perfect.

Dia didn't want to talk, it was obvious from her general attitude that she refused to. She lowered her head in an attempt to avoid speaking to them.

"Dia. Come on, you can't keep all this bottled inside." Kanan told her. "We're all worried about you."

Dia shrugged. "Can you guys just leave me alone."

"No we can't!" Chika jumped in before Mari or Kanan could say anything.

Mari had to step up. "Dia, you know as well as I do that you can't keep dwelling on this. It'll ruin you."

Dia sighed desperately. "Why are you guys even here right now? Don't you have school work to be doing?" she asked.

"You're the student body president, shouldn't you?"

Dia groaned as she was right. "What does it matter anyway. I just… needed a minute to get away from it. School I mean."

Kanan and Mari both sat on either side of Dia as the rest of Aqours took a seat on the floor in front of her. "Dia. Now is the time to talk to us. We thought you might've… done something you might regret." Kanan told her.

Dia ignored their gaze. "Just leave me alone already. I told you I don't need your help. I'm fine." she growled at them.

"No." Kanan replied. "That's exactly why we're here, you realize that, right? We can't just leave you alone anymore."

Dia teared up as she tried pushing Kanan away. "Just stop already. Can't you see what this is doing to me? I cant… I don't want to even imagine what's happening to Ruby right now and everytime I go to school… she's not there with me anymore."

Mari scooted closer to her. "What happened to Ruby isn't your fault Dia, I don't know how many times we have to explain this to you. The more you beat yourself up over this, the worse it's going to get for yourself."

Chika sighed as she pulled Dia to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you up and cleaned up, okay. We need you."

Dia resisted, shoving Chika back. "Go away. I don't want your help!"

"It wasn't a question Dia." Kanan told her, helping Chika along.

"The longer you stay like this, the worse it's gonna be when Ruby gets back. Do you really want her seeing you like this!?" Chika asked her. At this point, everyone got in on it, trying to help out Dia.

Dia was now in full fight or flight mode, and clearly, it was fight. "Just fuck the hell off already and let me-"

"No!" everyone yelled in response. The group managed to get Dia out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She was kicking and fighting the whole way out. "Just leave me alone already!" she struggled to break their grasps as Aqours managed to get the third year into the bathroom.

Dia struggled to liberate herself. It was her against 7 other girls. It wasn't going to end well. They arrived at their destination with Dia still kicking and screaming bloody murder. Kanan grabbed her by back of her head as You swiped her feet, causing her to drop to her knees.

Dia's face was stuffed into the mirror as she breathed heavily from the fight. "Damnit Dia, look at yourself!" Kanan screamed at her. "Look at yourself in the mirror." she held her face back a few inches so Dia could see every ounce of misery she was causing herself.

Her eyes were bloodshot, baggy, and dark. Her hair was a mess (probably from the fighting). Face was drenched in sweat and bright red. She began to realize just how far off the path she had flown over the course of a month.

She dropped her head as tears began freely flowing. Her body relaxed, no longer tense and ready to swing at anyone who tried to help her. Dia at long last began to break down.

As she voluntarily lowered herself to tile floor, she began crying uncontrollably. "Oh my God…" she said to herself. "Oh my God what have I become."

Kanan placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "You can still recover. Tomorrow you'll be in school, and you'll get better. Slowly."

"We don't expect you to get better over the course of one day, but…" Mari paused. "We hope it'll happen soon. We don't want you to forget Ruby, but we also don't want it to consume your every being."

Hanamaru started pulling Dia to her feet. She positioned herself so Dia was facing her. "Ruby was probably my closest friend. Really, my first friend. I want her back too… we all do. But for now we need you Dia. Be strong for Ruby."

"You know she idolizes you right?" You told her. "She wants to be just like you."

Ruby had told You that one evening while they were making the outfits for one of their Lives one evening.

"Ruby will come back one day, and you'll need to be the anchor that holds her together. We all will." Kanan told her again.

Dia's floodgate was opened as tears came surging from her eyes. She curled herself up into a ball as she cried. With everyone from Aqours here for her, she cried as she embraced her friends love.

 **A few hours later.**

Dia and Chika were in the living room. The oldest Kurosawa lay asleep on Chika's lap, sleeping soundly. Her breaths were long and deep as she slept, having a light snore as she dreamed. Chika held brushed her hair lightly, helping her sleep.

Chika accidentally got stuck on this detail by being the first person to hold her. She was hungry and kinda wanted some food, but couldn't move since Dia was sleeping like a baby on her lap. Riko and You sat beside her.

"So what are we going to do with Dia?" Riko asked.

Chika paused as she thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe we could keep someone with her at all times now?" She suggested. Her stomach growled. "Also I need food." she smiled as she told them.

"Not sure now is the best time to be making jokes Chika." You told her.

Guurgle…

Chika's stomach apparently answered for her.

You seemed somewhat surprised by the sound her stomach made. "You know what, on second thought, I'll see what's in the fridge." You told her as she got up.

Riko stood up behind her. "I'll get Kanan and Mari to see what they think we should do."

Chika nodded. "Okay."

She looked down to the sleeping Dia. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself. A few moments passed before Kanan came back Riko and her mother.

"Chika. I think you have a great idea." Kanan told her.

"I tend to have those quite frequently, yet people are always surprised by when they realize it." Chika told them.

Kanan groaned. "Okay 1, jumping off the cliff on the northside of town into the ocean is a shitty idea, 2, I agree. We probably should just leave someone here with her on buddy watch. Me and Riko already got her mom to agree to whatever we decide upon."

Chika smiled. "Great. So how do you think this should work?"

Kanan thought for a moment before she answered. "Well. She's sleeping on your lap, so I guess that means you get the first shift."

At first Chika seemed offended by that, but after a moment she nodded in agreement. "Alright. Whatever it takes." Chika replied. "Besides as Aqours leader, I believe it is my job to-"

"You really just want to stand up, don't you?" Dia's mother asked her.

"YES…" Chika groaned. "My leg's fallen asleep, and I'm getting hungry. That and Dia's head is getting kinda heavy now."

Chika was complaining, but it was for a good cause. Her mother got down to her knees next to Chika. "Thank you for coming here. I can't think of many people who would come at a moments notice to help."

Kanan answered for Chika as she smiled. "No. That's just what friends do. I don't want to even know what could've happened."

She stood up, looking back to the other 3rd year. "So Chika's taking the first shift then?" Dia's mom asked Kanan.

She nodded.

"Good. Do whatever it takes to keep my daughter safe. You're all a great help."

"It's our job as her closest friends." Kanan told her. "I've known her since she was a kid, same as Mari. I don't know if we could live with ourselves if Dia had… done something bad to herself."

Riko suddenly asked her mother a question. "Hey. Has Dia been taking anything lately?" she asked.

"Prozac. That's all I know." Her mother replied.

"We should probably get her off of it for now." Riko told them. "Sometimes those things make your depression worse."

"It's in her room. Someone should go get it." Dia's mother explained. You, at that moment, came back into the living room with sandwiches made by Hanamaru for herself and Chika. She was stopped by Dia's mom. "Hey You. Can you go into Dia's room and bring me her Prozac. We need to get her off of it."

You sighed. "But I-"

"Please?"

She sighed as she turned around. "Alright hang on."

Chika extended her arm out. "Wait, You come back… that was my lunch." she complained.

"Its alright, you can wait a few moments to eat." Riko told her. "I'll take the shift after you."

 **A/N. Slight edit to a few parts of the chapter. Made a couple edits to fix what the official Fanfiction app broke.**


	9. Day 35

**A/N Fair warning. This chapter won't be for the faint of heart.**

 **Day 35.**

Ruby was laying on her mattress, her book in hand. She now had a song fully ready and set to go. The lyrics were fully written down in a coherent fashion. She simply laid down waiting for her captor to bring her audience of human traffickers and drug lords down.

She began to think to herself, how was she going to survive anymore? Was it better just to die fighting, or to live in slavery? That was the question she was faced with for the past week or so. It was getting to the point where she thought of actively rebelling against him.

Of course she knew the consequences of that very well.

The door locks unhinged, making a loud creaking and banging noise. Ruby jumped at the sound and turned her attention to it, clutching the book tightly. The door swung open as Yamada entered with the people from before.

Ruby stood up as quick as she could before she gets yelled at to do it. She stood up right,by holding her book closely.

"Well well well, she seems awfully ready today." the woman said as she set her lawn chair down and took a seat. "So you gonna sing for us?"

"She will." Yamada told them.

"Alright Ranger, let's see what she's got." she got excited seeing this. She genuinely wanted to see Ruby perform her best.

Hideyoshi, the man in the white shirt, ugly mustache, and black cargo pants stood unamused. "I don't understand the appeal of idols, but fuck it." he stood cross armed.

Yamada gestured for Ruby to step forward. She did as she was told and made a few steps forward. As far as her chains would allow her to move.

She gulped as she felt the sweat roll down her neck. This was the first time she had ever been in this situation. Performing solo. It was harder for her to do this than she had originally thought it was.

She had to muster up all the courage she could today. She took a deep breath as she began speaking, stuttering here and there. "My. Mmmmy name is… Ruby Kurosawa, and, and, and I was, err, am a school idol, from…" she stopped. "from…" she couldn't say it anymore. She could no longer proudly claim Aqours as her idol group. Why?

She started hyperventilating. For some reason, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, and it hurt. She looked all around the room for a way out of this, hoping she would be rescued by SWAT team or something in the next few seconds.

But alas, nothing.

"I'm… Ruby…" she stopped again. "and I'm gonna perform today."

Their judging eyes stared her down, waiting for her. Hideyoshi didn't seem too impressed, of course nothing really did anymore. He was a bit of an outcast, an oddity, much like the rest of the room right now.

Ruby shook in place as she tried to begin singing. She kinda knew it was gonna be an A capella, she was just hoping that wouldn't be the case. She started profusely sweating terror of what was before her.

Her heart was racing as she closed her eyes to recompose herself.

 _Okay. Just play for them. Just sing._ She thought to herself. _If you just sing for a couple of minutes, he won't beat me, or worst… oh God, what would sis do?_

She thought for a moment. What would Dia do?

 _If she were here, she would be fighting back. She would put her foot down and say no to these bastards._ She cursed in her mind. _She wouldn't take this, she would… she wouldn't let this happen. But I did? But I am letting them. Am I really that weak?_

She felt a sudden burst of courage as her fists suddenly tightened.

 _I can't keep letting this happen. I have to be like sis and do something about this, she would never allow this to continue_. She knew what she had to do. She had to do something and say something.

She opened her eyes to see that everyone was patiently waiting for her to say something. She had already introduced herself, sorta, now she needed to start singing or else suffer the consequences. But for some reason, she felt like she could take whatever they could dish out.

Her face changed expressions from terrified to angry. Everyone seemed to notice as their faces turned to confused whereas Yamada seemed more worried.

Ruby had had enough. Today was where it was ending, whether it meant her being killed or not, it had to end right here, and right now.

She angrily threw the book on the ground with her lyrics and diary. Its pages hit the damp floor and began to soak up whatever water was there. "No." she grunted to herself quietly before getting loud. "No. I've had enough of this!" she shouted at them.

Yuuka began laughing hysterically as she said this. "Well well well, finally something interesting is happening." she said to herself. She got up and stretched her arms. "Well, got some fight in ya huh? How about we change that."

"Yuuka, stop." Yamada told her as he moved forward to them.

Ruby shoved Yuuka away from her as she backed off. She had to do something desperate to get them to stop. "Fuck off. All of you!" she yelled at them.

Yamada shot his eyes toward her before turning back to the girl in front of them. "She's not normally like this." he told her.

"Yeah, I can tell. Maybe we can rough her up a bit, teach her a goddamn lesson in respect." she cracked her knuckles.

Yamada grabbed her by the shoulder. "No. I will handle her."

She shoved him back. "That's what you said last time, and clearly it doesn't work. How about she gets a little bit of a womans touch, that'll probably break her." she said as she cocked her fist back.

Ruby was bracing for impact but realized she was perfectly fine. She opened her eyes to see that Yamada was holding back her hand. "No. You're not to touch my idol."

"Your idol is fucking pathetic." she replied trying to fight him off. "Let me the fuck go damnit!"

Hideyoshi came up behind her and pulled her away before she could actually break through his grasp. "Down Yuuka." the other man told her. "It's just a girl, you have plenty of other to take it out on." he told her.

She pouted as she shoved away the other two. "You know what, fuck you guys. I'm killing your cat." she told Yamada as she stormed up the stairs.

Yamada watched her leave. "It's not my damn cat." he told her.

"Then whoever's fucking cat it is, its dying today." she yelled back from up stairs.

Hideyoshi looked to his colleague. "Well. Back to square 1 is it?" he asked him.

"Maybe." he shot a dirty look towards Ruby. "I'll see you at the dock tonight Sakamoto." he told him. Hideyoshi nodded as he made his way to the door.

Yamada took a deep breath as Hideyoshi left, closing the door behind him. The metal door shut and Yamada slowly turned to Ruby. She tightened her fists together as she knew what she had to do today. Go down swinging. She knew she wasn't going to win, but she had to take a crack at it.

"Ruby. That was very disrespectful." he told her in a psychopathic tone.

"Fuck you! I'm not your goddamn plaything." she replied.

Yamada wasted no time in grabbing her by the neck. Ruby had no time to react as she was held with a death grip that made her quickly begin to black out. She swung her body parts around trying her goddamnest to hit him in a meaningful way.

Her eyes began to turn red as her face darkened. She was gasping for air, but it wasn't enough to stop her from fighting. She was finally acting like her sister. She kicked as hard as she could in his chest a few times and before she knew it, she fell to the floor as he was knocked back a couple feet.

She held her throat as she tried to catch her breath. There was only so much she could do while chained to a wall, but damnit she was gonna do the best she could. She looked up to see him calmly fixing his shirt as he re-assessed the situation.

"Fine then. Since that doesn't work anymore." he told her as he grabbed her by the arms again. Ruby started kicking as best she could again as she was lifted up. She was trying to kick him in the neck, or face, anything soft that would hurt.

Before she could get anywhere, she was suddenly slammed into the wall, face first. She felt her hands suddenly get forced onto her back as she had her knees kicked in, breaking her left leg in the process. The pain was intense and caused her to drop to the floor, but it wasn't enough to stop her.

"Fuck you!" Ruby yelled.

It wasn't until she felt her underwear get yanked off did she suddenly realize what was about to happen.

"Since you want to be vulgar and fight your way through this. I can give you a reason to be vulgar and fight your way through it." Yamada told her.

She was forcefully pinned to the wall as her hands were chained together. "Fucking stop!" she screamed. It was no use. She had her face shoved into the wall as something was poking her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what was about to happen, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She screamed out in pain as her first time was forcefully taken.

 **At least 3 hours later.**

Ruby laid on the cold floor. Her mattress and blankets were tossed across the room, taunting her. Every hole on her body was violated, mercilessly. She laid in a puddle of some sticky substance that smelled godawful. Everything hurt and nothing could stop it.

Her face was bruised from the various times she was either slammed into the wall or beaten during the rape. She slowly crawled away from the man who deflowered her, away from this psychopath.

"Now Ruby. It didn't need to be this way… but sometimes." he paused as he fixed his pants. "Sometimes it takes a few imperfections to make something truly valuable." as he opened the door leading out, he finished taunting her. "Sometimes you need to be broken before we can truly fix you."

As the door slammed she curled into a ball. She held her broken leg in agony as she tried to wipe this shit off of her various parts. Was this her life now?

Yes.

Was there anyway out?

No. This was where things would stay now. This is how her life would end. She started crying as she called out for her anyone to hear her.

"God… if you can hear me… I'm ready to die now…"

She was finally broken.

Riko knocked on the door to the Kurosawa household repeatedly. It was now time for her shift with Dia, make sure she holds together. On her way up, she saw a police car parked out in front. Its probably nothing considering it's not uncommon for them to periodically come to them with an update. However she found it curious that no one was answering the door.

She knew Hanamaru was still in there, she hadn't texted then anything about the Kurosawa's going somewhere, of course then again this was Hanamaru. She may have had a smartphone, but effectively operating it was not her specialty.

Riko knocked some more, hoping someone would hear.

After a couple of moment, her mother answered the door. She opened the door up slowly to see it was just Riko. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw who it was. "Oh. Hanamaru, good to see you. Where's Dia?" she asked.

Hanamaru averted her eyes for a moment. "Well… maybe give her a couple minutes." she told her softly.

"What? What's going on? Did Dia…" Riko stopped there knowing Hanamaru wouldn't let that happen to her. "No, what. Why do I have to stay out here?"

"I didn't say that, i just said… give her a minute as all." Hanamaru replied.

"What's going on?" Riko replied softly. "Do we need to get everyone over again?" she asked.

"No. It's just… the police are here and-"

"It's okay Hanamaru." a male voice cut her off. It was Dia's father coming in to break the news to her. "Riko come in please. I asked Hanamaru not to text this to your little group. Better you hear it in person."

Riko nodded. "Right." she came into the front room and followed her father and Hanamaru to the living room where Dia sat emotionless. The police officer was speaking to her mother and was trying to keep everything from completely falling apart. "What's going on?"

"Dia. Sweety. You wanna tell her?" he asked his daughter.

No response.

"Okay then well… Riko it's…" he took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Clearly the news he was trying to convey was taking a toll on his ability to speak. "It's been well over a month now and…"

"What's happened? Did they find her?" Riko asked.

"No that's the thing…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He moved around restlessly trying to say it without breaking down completely. "After 30 straight days of nothing turning up, the police have decided it's best for them to… focus their efforts elsewhere."

It took a moment for her to process what he just said. "Wait. So that means that-"

"They're calling off the fucking search!" Dia suddenly screamed, standing up about ready to start swinging at everyone. This was enough for the officer stop what he was doing and begin restraining her. Dia's mother and father both joined in on the efforts of cooking down the Kurosawa.

"Oh my God." Riko said to herself as she backed away in fear of the now angered Kurosawa.

"These fucking cops won't do their goddamn jobs, now my sister is gone forever!" Dia yelled again.

Her father and the officer both managed to set her down back onto the couch to try and relax her. Her mother was more or less there for moral support as she wasn't strong enough to restrain her own daughter.

"Dia. I need you to calm down now. It's not their fault tha-" her father was once again cut off by Dia getting violent.

"She's gone now! What else could possibly go fucking wrong!" she screamed.

He turned to their new guests. "Hanamaru, you can go now if you want."

Hanamaru wasn't the kind of person to abandon her friends when they needed her, however Dia was looking pretty murderous right now. She slowly inched her way out of the room, but not actually leaving.

Riko stepped forward to officer as Dia was slowly settling down. "What happened? Why are you guys calling off the search?" she asked.

"We aren't calling it off, we're just, how do I put it, putting it on the backburner." he explained. "She's always going to be being searched for, except now the police aren't actively involved anymore. If someone comes forward with news, then we act upon it, but our investigation ends here." he solemnly explained. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you guys."

Riko sighed. "Its fine. Thank you for telling us… I just wish Dia didn't have to hear it."

"I suppose she was going to find out one way or another." he replied. Dia seemed to have calmed down a few pegs and was getting a little more cooperative with her parents. "I'm sorry to have to tell you. I have to go now."

Riko took a deep breath. "Okay. Thank you." she told him as he left. Hanamaru watched the officer leave as she ate her sandwich she had made without anyone's permission.

Riko signaled to Hanamaru to come back in. She slowly made her way to her as she ate. "So what's gonna happen now zura?" Hanamaru asked through her food.

"I don't know. But i get the feeling we're not gonna be leaving Dia for a while." Riko replied. Dia breathed heavily as she tried to calm down. Her original personality was slowly returning. Her angry and overprotective older sister persona. It's a shame it had to reappear now, because now she was pissed.

Dia's father signalled to Riko and Hanamaru to sit with them and they did. "So what now?" Hanamaru asked. What now was truly the question to ask.

But there was a better question than what do we do now, was what can we do now?


End file.
